


Broken Heart Song

by Sam_Haine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Love, M/M, Season 3, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, bottomDean, talk of mpreg, topSam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Dean longs for more intimate moments now that he knows he's destined to go to Hell. Sam just longs for Dean. Everything is heightened in this moment.





	Broken Heart Song

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write smutty stuff like this, but this is the first Wincest I'm actually publishing. Enjoy my SPN Fam.

# Broken Heart Song #  
Sam clenched his jaw tight as he glared at his brother with tears in his eyes. He was broken, beaten and bloodied after their big fight with the yellow-eyed demon Azazel. And now he had to go back into battle with this new realization that Dean, big dumbo that he was, sold his soul to bring him back to life. And now he only had one year to live until his contract expired. 

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" he began, voice breaking as his tears finally began to flow. 

"Don't do that. Don't you do that." Dean responds, the sadness in his sparkling green eyes all too vulnerable. 

"I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."   
...........

Dean's voice still rings in his head later that night, clear as a bell as they both say goodbye to Bobby and check in to another crappy motel. He tries to sleep after his shower, to put those morbid thoughts of Dean going to hell and suffering dearly for all he's done behind him; but nothing works. He's fried. Sam listens to the sound of the shower and he can't help but imagine the needles of water hammering into Dean's body as he stands under the spray. 

His blonde hair darkening with the wetness, the blood rinsing right off of his face. Those green eyes heavily lidded as he throws his head back to bask in the pleasure of a deep, cleansing shower. Sam imagines the water droplets pouring in rivulets down Dean's chest, down his back and over those pert butt cheeks to travel further down his legs. It's a weird emotion for sure and Sam is certain he's never had such feelings for his brother in his entire life. 

The analytical part of his brain immediately attempts to logic the situation and memories of earlier that night comes up in his mind. Dean sacrificed himself and his soul for him, without a single thought for himself. And while that warms his heart, Sam can't help but feel angry. Angry at Dean for doing something so stupid, because who was he, to play with his own life like that? Their father did the same thing for Dean, and look how that turned out. Sam feels his anger burning away at his skin, can feel an internal heat that manifests itself in the form of low growls as he hears the shower turn off. 

Dean walks out tiredly, towel wrapped and hanging low around that slim waist. His skin has been wiped dry but his hair is still damp and sticking up in all different directions creating a messy dark blonde halo on his head. Sam spies the necklace he'd given Dean for Christmas when they were young and heat flares in his stomach as he realizes that Dean has on nothing but his necklace. Dean looks perfect, just like that. 

"Problem?" 

Dean's soft voice startles him and Sam realizes that he's been staring. He scoffs, about to come up with some snarky reply but it turns into a low chuckle; non-menacing yet burdened with a seductive undertone. His mottled green eyes follow Dean's every move as he stands by his bedside awkwardly, emerald eyes squinting in that cute, clueless way Dean's perfected since birth. 

"Dude, quit looking at me like that." Dean jokes, clenching his hands round his towel defensively. 

"Take it off." Sam suddenly demands and his voice is deep and raspy and almost authoritative, it freezes Dean in place. He's standing there, dumbfounded and doe-eyed with his fingers clenching around his towel. He's even biting those full, pink, fucking gorgeous lips nervously like a virgin during her first time. 

"Sammy wha-" He begins to stammer but is silenced when Sam stands up in all of his altitudinous glory. Dean was a tall guy by any measurement considered but in front of Sam, he was dwarfed. But the height difference wasn't as jarring as it was arousing. Sam could manhandle Dean any which way he wanted to; lift him up, throw him down on the bed, turn him around and slam him against a wall. Dean was a ken doll compared to Sam and tonight, Sam planned on playing with him. 

"Take off the towel and come here." Sam rumbled, flexing his jaw muscles in anticipation. Noticing how Dean still stood there by his bed looking like a rabbit caught in headlights, Sam offered his hand.

"C'mere Dean." 

Dean didn't have full possession of his limbs then, and gasped softly in shock as he found himself suddenly trudging up to his brother, standing right in front of him, but keeping his eyes at chest level. He couldn't look at Sam in the eye right that moment for it would be sobering. And he'd be forced out of whatever dream this was. Truth is, since he'd made that deal and realized that his days were numbered, Dean longed for beautiful, intimate moments; special things that he could hold on to before he choked. His life had been a blur of hunting monsters and playing mother to his younger brother. No special holiday memories and certainly no favourite birthday parties since those were nonexistent. 

Sam was acting completely out of his mind right now with those seductive looks and those low growls, and Dean found himself drawn to that kind of confidence. He needed to let go of that illusion of control tonight. And apparently Sam figured just as much. Dean swallowed lowly as he felt a large, warm, calloused palm on his bare shoulder. He dropped his gaze respectfully as Sam gently guided him to turn around and face the other side of the room. 

"Shh, relax. You're tense." He whispered in Dean's ear as his hands begin to massage the tense knots. Dean breathes in deep and then drops his head back onto Sam's chest. 

"That feels ...uh, awesome Sammy." He gasps, as one hand continues to rub his neck while the other one slides down to undo the towel from around his waist. It's basic instinct that forces his reflexes to kick into overdrive as he grips Sam's larger hand to still him from undoing his only modesty at the moment. 

"Ah ah ah, calm down. Let me." Sam whispers just over the shell of his left ear before planting a few wet kisses down Dean's neck. He grins as Dean's grip on his hand loosens and drops to his side, slowly letting go of that control. Dean gulps audibly when the towel drops to his feet and shivers immediately engulf his naked body. 

"Sam- ....please." He whimpered, as his brother's large palm slides back up his body, past his chest, settling on cupping his jaw. After a slight smack on the cheek, Sam places those long tapering fingers against Dean's lips, pressing down insistently. Dean can't even think properly at the moment but it comes naturally to him as he opens his mouth in an almost depraved manner, to take his brother's fingers. And Sam, well, he wastes no time in shoving those fingers down Dean's throat. The initial idea was to just get them wet so that he could wrap them around Dean's cock and stroke him until he came but then Dean started sucking on em' like his life depended on it and Sam couldn't do anything else but finger-fuck his brother's throat. 

Dean's choking coughs as he takes the four fingers ramming down his throat is music to Sammy's ears. A soft, almost feminine whine also escapes Dean's throat and it does things to Sam, especially in his lower regions. He's overcome with the sudden need to dominate Dean, to fuck him until he knows his place, to own him and mark him as his own property. There's hot spit running down from the corner of Dean's mouth as he continues to service Sam's fingers. He can't help the depravity that suddenly consumes him and it makes him hard and deeply aroused. He's pushing his entire body back into Sam's front like some cheap, wanton whore; smooth, naked skin against rough denim and plaid cotton. 

There's a weirdly pleasant vulnerability that he accepts in the face of his nakedness against Sam's fully clothed body. He feels almost soft, weak and completely malleable in his brother's arms. It's a feeling he's never had the courage to tap into before, but with Sam, it comes naturally; the need to submit, to serve, to become a ragdoll in those large, masculine hands. When Sam's fingers halt, he timidly pulls it out of his mouth and turns around to finally confront the epitome of his pleasure.

He can tell that Sam's eyes are on him, but he doesn't meet them, instead waiting for some indication from Sam that permits him to look up. It comes when Sam brushes his knuckles against Dean's chin, gently guiding his gaze upward. Their eyes meet and Dean's huge, emerald ones begin to mist, as if he's in awe of his brother's face. He probably is, in that moment. Everything is volatile and raw and it's like Sam has become his entire surroundings. It's as if Sam is the stimulus around him that guides his every move and dictates his every thought. 

He looks down at Sam's lips just as Sam passes a pink tongue to wet them. Dean does the same and then looks up into Sam's eyes, a hunger and longing buried there. Sam gives a slight nod, and that's all Dean needs before he stretches upward to plant a timid kiss on the lips. Sam chuckles but it comes out like a low growl instead. He grabs Dean by the neck and ferociously attacks his lips with a deep-seeded passion that only Sam knows. He can hear Dean whimpering and gasping for breath in between those kisses. He's not doing much and has left Sam to do the work while he takes the passionate kisses as they come. He won't fight back, he's not in the mood to kiss back. He just wants- no, craves for Sam to plunder his mouth and steal kisses from him like a thief in the night. 

Dean can feel his bare cock brushing Sam's denim-clad one and an electrifying sting of arousal shoots through his body, making him feel hot all over. He moans softly as Sam bites his lower lip before pulling away from the kiss. He can feel it tingling and his lips are swollen from all of Sam's attentions. He looks up into Sam's eyes again and then slides down that large, muscled body, down to his knees. Sam keeps a steady hand on the back of his head, stroking and petting him sweetly. He looks up at him, Sam now appearing to be a skyscraper from this level, and swallows expectantly. Then, like a touch-deprived cat begins to rub his face, his nose, his cheeks, his lips all over Sam's crotch. 

Sam breathes in shallow gasps as he shoves Dean's face deeper into his crotch, loving the warmth that's exploded there. Dean wraps his lips around the hard bulge and begins to suck desperately. Sam can't control himself for much longer so he pushes Dean back with a hard shove. He uses his arms to steady his fall and stares up hotly at Sam. 

Sam ignores the stare and begins to unbuckle his belt. His fingers are sure and steady, unlike Dean at the moment who's lying back on his arms just staring at Sam's crotch. He licks those luscious lips and leaves em open as he stares, mouth agape and entranced. When Sam finally shoves his boxers down Dean gasps outright. 

"Oh ...Sam." He pants, eyes dragging along the monster of a cock his brother's packing. Its gotta be at least ten or eleven inches hard; a thick, hard and hot column of flesh that Dean's certain is not gonna fit in his mouth. Yet still, his mouth is watering for it and he wastes no time with sarcastic quips. He gets back up on his knees and grabs the thick cock with one hand. He strokes it for a while and Sam lets him explore the new territory for a bit. 

Dean blushes at it and Sam finds it endearing. Dean acting like a little virgin does something to Sam and he acts on that animal instinct. He grabs Dean by the hair and shoves his face into his naked crotch again. Dean feels the hot flesh run across his cheek, leaving a sticky trail of pre come on the blushing skin. He cries out softly, this torturous pleasure getting the best of him and he drops his head back to gaze at Sam with heavily lidded eyes. He wants another order. He wants Sam to tell him what to do. 

Sam notices that animalistic longing and complies with a dirty grin. 

"Go ahead baby. Open your mouth." He coos, clutching Dean by the jaw and pulling his mouth closer to his dripping penis. 

Dean obeys and opens his mouth wide, waiting for his cock. He's still got that drugged up look in his eyes, and his body language screams slut. His knees are bent where he kneels on the carpeted floor, toes straight and pointed like a ballerina. His hands are clutching drunkenly at Sam's chiselled hipbones and his back is in a deep arch, nude butt perked out perfectly just for Sam to see. 

"Now come on, come closer. Atta boy." Sam murmurs rubbing the tip of his cock all over Dean's pink lips, making them wet with pre come. 

"Lick your lips baby." Sam orders again and Dean does as he's told, eyes closing in reverence at the salty taste of his brother. 

"That's it, so good for me. Such a good boy Dean."   
"Daddy please." Dean croons softly and then freezes when he realizes what he'd said. 

Sam chuckles, petting Dean's hair reassuringly in a way that tells Dean, he understands.  
"It's okay baby boy. Daddy's here. I got you. Now come and suck Daddy's prick. Can you do that for me?" 

Dean quickly nods as if he's drowning on air and wraps his lips around the thick cock. He moans as he's sucking in wonder at the sheer size of his 'Daddy's' penis. His lips are already sore as they are stretched wide open, half of it not even fitting properly in his mouth. Spit is drooling down the side of his mouth, around the huge dick and his eyes are beginning to water. 

"Can you take it deeper baby? Hmm?" Sam inquires softly as if he's giving Dean any choice in the matter. His baby's willing to do anything right now and so he finds it easy to hold him steady while he thrusts his monster cock down his throat. Dean begins to choke but there is a determination in his teary eyes that tells Sam not to stop. While he has one hand secured at the back of Dean's head, he takes the other hand and grips his throat, feeling the bulge of his penis contract and expand there. God, he could only imagine how abused his baby's throat must be. He pushes in his cock deep enough that the bulge under his fingertips remains swollen there and Dean begins to heave around his meat. 

"Hold it there baby boy. You wanna be a good boy for your Daddy and swallow his cock right? Just breathe through your nose sweetheart."   
Dean's a weeping, drooling mess with white globs of spit and pre come dripping down his neck. His beautiful green eyes are wet, making his lashes into thick, dark spikes. His cheeks are hollowed and they're pink from exertion. When Sam is sure that Dean's had enough, he immediately yanks himself out of that wet, warm heat, causing Dean to wail out in relief as slimy spit slips from his abused lips. 

"Daddy ...auhmmm..." Dean cries out for his Daddy who just shoves his dick right back in his mouth. 

"Shhh, just suck Daddy's cock." 

Dean obediently sucks and licks and swallows like any good boy would, until his beautiful lips are a bruised red and ruined, and his face and neck are covered in slimy spit, tears and pre come. He's a whining, crying mess by the time he's done and Sam's just about ready to blow his load all over his baby's face. But he controls himself, desperate to blow his load inside Dean's hole instead. He wants to wreck him and ruin him, make him so sore that in the morning, he'll need help sitting, standing, walking and talking. 

"Daddy please ...I need you ...need to fuck me. Breed me Daddy." Dean cries as Sam grabs him by the ass and hoists him up off the floor, Dean's legs wrapped securely around his waist. His naked body feels warm and soft, weak, breakable in Sam's strong arms. He slaps him on the ass hard, making the boy yelp out in pained pleasure. He massages his butt roughly before spreading the cheeks to slap Dean's tight hole a few times, each slap making Dean jerk up against Sam's hard, clothed body. He swears if he had a pussy he'd be leaving a wet, slimy trail on Sam's clothes like a fucking snail. The thought makes his cock leak even more. 

"Gonna fuck me in my pussy Daddy?" He gasps brokenly into Sam's ear as another slap makes him tighten up his hole. Sam growls outright now, shoving four fingers down Dean's throat, making him gag before slipping those wet digits between his pert cheeks. A wet middle finger slides straight up inside him, wriggling around and stretching the muscles there. Sam revels in the tightness of Dean's hole before slipping in another finger. Dean sort of gasps and cries out at the same time, rays of pleasure lighting up every nerve in his body, refracting in its intensity with every crook of Sam's fingers. 

"Sammy!" He moans through gritted teeth as Sam adds the last two fingers, completely opening up his hole with all four digits now. Dean's legs tightened around Sam's waist as he plunged deeper inside that wet warmth. He started grinding wantonly against Sam's crotch, desperate moans and whimpers colouring his every move. 

Sam pulls his fingers out of Dean and then turns around to drop him unceremoniously onto his own bed.   
"You want me to fuck your pussy baby?" 

"Yes Daddy." Dean replies dutifully as he lies there, legs spread wide open for Sam. His back is arched, his body moving and snaking on the bed of its own accord as he can't even comprehend the magnitude of his own carnal desires. A light sweat has broken out over his skin, making it a dewy nude in the dim light of the motel. He suddenly doesn't want to wait any longer for his Daddy's cock and gets up on all fours, back arched, face down, ass up like a whore. 

"So beautiful." Sam muses to himself, smiling at the deep blush that spreads across Dean's face. He slips his jeans just a bit further down his thighs before settling down on top of that gorgeous naked body. Dean grunts at the sudden weight that's pinning him to the mattress but begins to keen and whine like a bitch in heat when Sam starts rubbing the length of his cock between his cheeks. He feels an extremely muscled arm come around his neck as if holding him in a headlock, the other hand slipping under him to rub his belly. 

"S ...Sam." He whimpers out, loving the thick pressure Sam's bicep has on his throat. It feels commanding, controlling, dominant. He arches his back further, pushing his butt deeper into Sam's heavy hips. He wants it, wants Sam now.   
But Sam is busy grinding hard into him, sucking bruises into his neck like a damn vampire. 

"Sammy please." He gasps, as Sam tightens his arm around his neck. 

"Look at you. All eager and begging for my cock. Be patient love, it's coming." Sam says thickly, yanking Dean's head back by his hair to shove his tongue in his mouth. Dean almost cries out at the angle his neck's been forced into, but the kiss is worth it. He just wants his brother to consume him, eat him up. Devour. Him.

Sam breaks the kiss and shoves Dean's face back down into the mattress. Dean hears him spit into his hand and can imagine him stroking his own cock before the inevitable. He's burning with desire for this, so much so that he's forgotten just how large Sam is. How big and long and hard. And the fact that he's never taken a dick before. Sam grips his cock and slides it in between his butt cheeks, letting it sit there for a minute. Despite his earlier confidence, he's nervous as well since this is the first time he's ever been with a man. It's nerve-wrecking but he'll get used to it he surmises, stroking Dean's back soothingly as he begins to push in. This isn't about him, it's about Dean and what he's feeling right now. 

Dean is quiet for some time and Sam is concerned as the tip of his cock slides in past the tight ring of muscle. It’s an extremely tight fit and for his first time Dean has to admit that it hurts. Sam realizes that he's been holding his breath as if underwater, and he kisses his upturned jaw gently. 

"Hey, it's okay. Let go baby. Just breathe." He murmurs soothingly into Dean's ear.

He feels Dean exhale slowly, the tension in his back gradually slipping away as he deflates. Sam kisses him deeply, willing him to calm down as he begins to move again, pushing in further. Then Dean cries out, breaking the kiss to bury his head in his outstretched arms. 

"Just breathe baby boy." Sam whispers, easing up on Dean's body. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his boy. He stroked Dean's sweat-soaked hair gently, kissing his cheek, his neck, his shoulders and his back. He places his hand on that squishy tummy of Dean's and pushes, trying to get Dean to arch a little more. Turns out Dean loves when he rubs his belly, like it calms his nerves and he relaxes further so that Sam's cock slides deeper inside his hole. Dean's in euphoria and his eyes are closed as he gives into the pained sensuality of their lovemaking. He feels the burn and the hot, wet throbbing inside his anus and it hurts. But it's also extremely erotic, the way Sam just penetrates him. And half of him isn't even all the way in yet! 

"Sammy." He sobs, fingers twisting the sheets on the bed. 

"Does it hurt baby?" 

"Good Daddy. Hurts so good." Dean cries out as Sam thrusts slightly inside him. 

A heated spike of arousal ignites within Sam and he growls before thrusting hard. Dean wails out and pushes back to meet his animalistic thrusts. He gasps out in a mix of shock and awe when he feels all of Sam inside his body. It's doing things to him and he can't help it. He grabs Sam's hand and places it on his belly.

"Can you feel it Daddy? Feel your cock through my belly. Oh my God, so big. Sammy!" He cries out, revelling in how full he feels with Sam's monster cock stuffed inside him. Sam presses down on his belly with every thrust and even he is amazed at how deep his cock is just ramming into Dean. He reaches down and grabs Dean's leaking cock, jacking it with every thrust. 

Dean's reduced to a sobbing, leaking mess and Sam's certain that his boy has never looked hotter. He abandons his grip on that cock and wraps his fingers around Dean's throat, using it to keep himself steady as he gets up on his knees and begins to fuck harder into Dean's wet and abused hole. His thrusts are becoming more and more erratic and he's going into overdrive as the sounds in the room are reduced to pained grunts and whines and the wet, sloppy smacking of skin on skin. Dean's arousal shoots up to a fever pitch as he feels Sam's fingers tighten around his throat. He coughs and his breaths are coming out in choppy, broken sobs. 

"F ...uh! Fuck me harder!" He wails, as Sam's cock rams up into his hole. 

"You want it harder? Hmm?" Sam taunts.  
"I'll fuck you hard baby, don't worry. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." 

"Yes!" 

Dean grunts in surprise as Sam lifts him upright, so that they're both on their knees, Dean's back pressed flush against his chest. The new vertical position puts his cock in a different and much more punishing angle. Dean feels as if he just got punched in the gut, from the inside. He bawls out but Sam quickly begins rubbing his now slightly convex belly, soothing him. 

"I swear if you were a girl, you'd be pregnant already baby." Sam grunts as he fucks Dean in small sharp thrusts. Its even sexier when his rough, masculine grunts are accentuated with Dean's broken, feminine gasps in the undertone.

"Yeah? Well why don't you breed me Daddy?" Dean pants out loud, his head lolling back onto Sam's shoulder, delirious with pleasure.   
"Fill me up with your seed. Lemme have your babies. I wanna have your babies." 

Sam grinned and devoured his red, swollen lips.  
"Don't worry babe, Daddy's gonna fill your cunt up real nice." 

An overjoyed wail escaped Dean's mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head, the abuse his prostate was taking much too stimulating to form coherent sentences. He felt as if he was going to explode and he probably said as much as Sam began to stroke his cock furiously. 

"Oh God! I'm gonna c....uh! Sammy I'm gonna come!" He cried out, falling forward and grunting harshly as Sam continued his relentless pounding. 

Sam could feel Dean tighten up as he braced himself for the high-octane ecstasy trip he was about to soar on. And when he spilled over, his own come splashing up on his belly, Sam's cock found itself caught in a vice-like grip, hot, wet, sloppy cunt gripping and slipping on his meat. Dean's desperate pants and cries fuel him on as he also begins to ride that wave of pleasure, his cock growing exponentially harder inside Dean's wrecked butt. 

"Fuck! Babe! Gonna come ....oh sh ...uh! Daddy's coming baby!" He snarled hoarsely, pummeling into Dean, who squirmed like a snake beneath him. 

"Come inside me! Please Daddy breed up my cunt!" Dean wailed, clenching his hole around Sam's huge cock.   
"Make me pregnant for you. Dammit! Do it Daddy!" 

Sam roared then as his vision whited out for a minute, his cock shooting load after load of semen into Dean's body. He could feel the warmth splash against his insides, feel it dripping down his crack, down his thighs. Sam had completely soiled him, drenched him in his semen. God, something in him at that moment just craved Sam's seed, just craved being impregnated by his brother. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Shit, fuck Dean!" Sam gasped, collapsing on top of Dean, squishing his smaller body beneath him. His hips were still weakly thrusting into Dean's sloppy cunt, his only thought; breed. He wanted to fill him up, to see his belly all swollen fat with his seed, with his babies. God, Dean would look so beautiful pregnant. He panted softly now as he came down from his high, sucking bruises into Dean's neck, and planting wet kisses all over his face until their lips met in a deep kiss. 

He rolled over onto his back and then cuddled Dean into his side. Dean rested his head on Sam's chest with a contented sigh, his right hand stroking the few chest hairs there. Sam covered the smaller, fiddling hand with his own, then brought it up to his lips to press a kiss into his palm. Dean smiled cutely, returning the kiss to Sam's chest. He draped his naked right leg over Sam's thighs and squeaked as Sam's grabbed it by the calf and hiked it up around his waist. It was just over his cock, that was still warm from being inside Dean. He blushed at the thought. 

"Is it feeling okay?" Sam rumbled, stroking over Dean's wet hole with his fingers. Dean whimpered into the touch, marvelling at how open and swollen he was down there. Sam had completely reamed him and he knew he'd feel every inch of that pleasure, in the morning. 

"It feels ...wonderful Sammy." He breathes, gasping as Sam shoves two long fingers inside his abused hole, fingertips stroking his cum-soaked walls. He pushes a bit and a white stream of cum splashes out of his red cunt. Sam runs his finger through it and then brings it up to Dean's swollen lips. Dean doesn't hesitate to open his mouth and suckle on the offered finger, revelling in the salty taste of himself and Sam. He suckles the fingers until Sam begins fucking his mouth gently with the appendages. 

"God, your cunt is so perfect baby." Sam whispers sweetly in his ear. He blushes brightly at that and looks up into Sam's dark eyes, feeling blessed for that little praise from his Daddy.   
Sam kisses his lips again and finds that he absolutely loves this side of Dean. This completely submissive, domestic babe he's being in bed right now. He loves it, finds it endearing and he wants to see Dean like this more often. He even likes that little 'Daddy kink'. 

"I love you baby boy." He says and it's the most honest he's ever been while looking into Dean's wet, green eyes. 

Dean blushes happily at that, scooting even closer, if that was possible, to Sam so that he was almost lying on top of him. He presses a timid kiss to Sam's cheek. 

"Love you too." 

Sam grins.   
"Now, get some rest, I want you to fuck yourself on my cock when you wake up. Okay?" 

Dean's eyes darkened with lust and he bit his lip at that. 

"Yes Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, not actually sure 'altitudinous' is a word -actually i'm pretty sure it ain't, but it worked in this context lol.


End file.
